


Stronger Blood

by marvel_babie



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_babie/pseuds/marvel_babie
Summary: Written by EL -I had this idea where Jess was supposed to be Martins first victim. Both in college but martin is about 3 yrs older. It got kind of dark.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stronger Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME!!! THIS WAS WRITTEN BY Always-dreaming-of-it ON TUMBLR!! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM!!*

Martin knows he should be at home studying, it is finals weeks and, he is after all finishing his premed undergrad. But here he is. At some run-down bar on the outskirts of campus. He knows he has one shot at what he wants to do. He’s thought of every variable, he knows how he will do it, where he will do it and most importantly, how he will get away with it. The only unknown is who will be his first. He picked here because it is a little low class for him, but, it is perfect for stupid drunk freshman who don’t know what they’re doing. He scans the room looking for the perfect girl but then his attention is drawn by a laugh. He turns to look, and he sees a girl, she is beautiful. She is on her way out, but he knows this is her. This girl will be his first masterpiece. He follows her out and sees she has stopped to lean on the wall.  
Martin walks up to her. “Are you okay miss?”  
She must not have heard him because she startles a little. As she looks up, he sees a spark of recognition in her eye. And he recognizes her. She smiles as she talks. “Yes, I am fine, just wanted a break from all the drama and came out here for a breath of fresh air.” She pauses “You look so familiar. Are you in one of my classes?”  
He smiles as he leans on the wall against her. “Maybe, I try not draw too much attention to myself, but I do know you.”  
“What?”  
“Sorry that sounds stalkerish doesn’t it. I’ve seen you around campus and my friends can’t help to talk about the great and amazing Jessica Milton.”  
She laughs at that. “Oh really? And what makes me so great and amazing?”  
The more he looks at her the more he realizes she must have drank a lot before this or popped some pills because while she isn’t acting drunk her pupils are dilated and she can’t keep still. “I’m sure they think it’s because you’re so beautiful, but some believe you are the biggest party girl in this country.”  
He’s heard rumors of her and her drugs and parties but also that she is in the top 3% of the school. So, she has always intrigued him, he’s just never had the opportunity to talk to her. Until now  
She laughs at his response. “Well who am I to go against the school rumors. So, you know who I am, who are you?”  
“Martin. Whitly. And hopefully in the close future, doctor.”  
“Well, Doctor Whitly as you can see, I am fine so if you need to go back to your friends I’ll be ok out here.”  
He smiles as he leans into her a little. “I’m here alone but if you don’t have anything to do, would you like to walk with me?”  
“Walk where?”  
“Well, where do you want to go?”  
“Everywhere.”  
As she finishes saying it, he pulls her by the hand down the street. “Then that is where we shall go.”  
They talk as they walk and at some point, she had pulled him down an ally and now she was against a wall as he kissed her. And that is how it goes for a couple of hours. They walk and talk and then they kiss some more.  
Martin knows he likes her, but he must end her. He’s had this thought for a couple days and knows he must do it. He wants to. And everyone will believe she ran away, as all heiresses do. So, he’ll enjoy her. As they walk aimlessly, he is slowly guiding her to his workshop.  
As they continue to walk, he pulls her into a kiss. “So, I do live around here, if you’re interested in bringing this party into a more private venue.”  
“hmmm Really?” She smiles as she begins to kiss up his neck.  
“Yes or no Jess.”  
She smiles at the nickname and he likes her smile. She seems to think about it for a moment before finally saying yes. They walk to his workshop which has a small living room at the entrance they are laughing and kissing as they enter, and finally end up on the couch with her on top. He likes her so he thinks it’ll be fine if he has a little fun before he kills her. He pulls away slowly and rising to get them a few drinks. Hers having something a little extra but she should be awake enough for them to have some fun. As then drink they both lose some cloth and then all of the sudden she is riding him. They have sex, lot of mind-blowing sex and they both end up falling asleep cuddling up together. He wakes up first which is unsurprising considering he gave Jessica at least a handful of sleeping pills and alcohol. She should be out for the rest of the day at least. He slips out from under her and prepares to finally take his first life. Everything is set up and as he comes out to get Jessica. He stops dead when he sees she is up and getting dressed. She should be completely passed out at least for a couple more hours. She smiles when she sees him stop.  
“Well doctor. It’s been fun but seeing as you tried to drug me, I’m going to go ahead and go.” She knows he has drugged her, but she seems more amused than anything. She is picking up the last of her things and heads for the door but before she can leave, he grabs her arm. She turns surprised at his aggression and the sudden contact. She looks in his eyes and sees that he is angry, but she is more interested in him than scared. She didn’t tell him, but she had heard of him. He is one of the smartest men at the school and people say he is going to be one of the best surgeons in the world. Everyone will know him. His voice brings her out of her thoughts.  
“How are you awake?!” He seems extremely annoyed.  
“Darling you’re a great lay, but you gave me what, 5 or 6 sleeping pills with alcohol? I take pills on the daily and by the handful. Next time you try to drug someone, check their tolerance.” With that she leaves.  
Martin is in complete shock. This was not something he saw coming. So, with this new discovery he must find a better more efficient way to make someone unconscious. So, he experiments and finally finds that ketamine mixed with certain herbal products will knock anyone out, no matter what they use or how big they are. He finally finishes med school and knows that everything will work out. And thus, the surgeon was born. One of the most feared serial killers of New York. He thinks of Jessica a lot. More than he should, but she is always there in the back of his mind. Especially during his kills, after all she helped him perfect his signature.  
Jessica goes on with her life as if nothing every happened, then the year after her graduation she hears rumors of new serial killer. One who is ruthless and smart, and she knows exactly who it is. She heard that Martin got a very prestigious internship in one of the best hospitals in New York so she decided to visit her old friend.  
Martin always gets a rush when the media talks about one of his victims. He knows what he’s going to do next and he is finding so much out about the human body with his little side projects and can’t wait to see what he’ll learn next. But just as he is about to leave he gets a page that someone wants to see him so. He rushes to the front desks and everything around him stops when he sees her. She turns and smiles as he approaches her.  
He doesn’t say anything but the way she is smiling he knows she knows and that is something he can’t have. “Martin, I see you took my advice. Let’s talk a walk. Like old times.”  
Yup. She knows. She knows everything. And he can’t make himself be mad at her. He wasn’t mad at her when she ruined his plans and he can’t be mad now. Why is she special. He's not under arrest so he knows she didn’t tell anyone, but she must want something.  
“Of course, we must catch up.”  
They begin walking in the night air. “So Jess, it seems you know what I’ve been up to but what have you been up to?”  
She smiles again at the name. And damn does she look good. “Well got my degree and traveling. I just recently got back from Italy and what is the first thing that all my friends are talking about. Women who are being viciously murder and I seem to be just the killer’s type.”  
“Really they are saying he has a type.”  
“Yes, very similar to my height and age, same eye and hair color. Some of those women could have been my sister. So, I think to myself this killer must be crying out for help and what am I if not helpful.”  
“Well dear, that was unintentional but what can I say. You did inspire my change. And let me guess the media is going to say that I hate my mother or something and it’s not about the one who got away.” As he talks, he pulls her closer to him.  
She looks at him curiously. Again, she isn’t scared, just intrigued. “The one who got away. Lucky for you and me.” She squeezes his hand as he wraps his arm around her, and they continue to walk. They talk about everything that has happened since the day she left. His work and her school and travels.  
“Let me take you out for dinner or Jess. We can have fun and see where this us can go. No drugs.”  
She laughs at that. “What kind of party is it with no drugs. But let’s stick to uppers from now on.”  
She leans into kiss him. The kiss is deep and feels real. She thinks that they could work as a couple. She has always thought that. So, she agrees and thus one of the most powerful and rich couple in New York is born. And she gives him so of his more horrific ideas. The quartet in particular. And everything is going great. They fall in love and have kids and the perfect life until Martin makes another mistake, another miscalculation. He thinks his son is like him. He thinks he can get away with it, but again he misjudges the Milton blood.


End file.
